


hand to hand

by chiarascura



Series: overwatch ficlets [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiarascura/pseuds/chiarascura
Summary: five sentence fic prompted by @dankou - "McGenji + sparring in the training room"





	

Jesse had never been a good sport about losing; his pistol had always been the weapon of choice, partly because he loved the feel of landing a shot and partly because he knew he was good at it (and a smaller, pettier part of him loved his pistol because he could never get the hang of decent hand-to-hand combat).

In Deadlock, he’d always taken the brunt of the “training,” had been used as an example or had been teased mercilessly for his lack of skill, so it had become something he hated, but here under Reyes’ watch it was more like a learning experience than a chance for his partner to show off.

The new recruit was fast, making Jesse wonder how much of it was his new cyborg body and how much was skill, but after watching him jump and sprint and soar, he could tell there was true artistry in his movements in addition to cybernetic enhancement. 

His fists and feet flew through the air, landing hits on Jesse faster than he could keep up with, but each felt like a tap, like a learning experience rather than proving a bloody point. 

As Genji pinned Jesse to the mat for the third time this hour, Jesse breathed heavy and looked up at where he could see the man’s unnaturally glowing eyes through the metal visor; the wrinkles creased the skin around his eyes, and Jesse, for the first time during sparring in his life, wanted to smile back.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr [@janeclawsten](http://janeclawsten.tumblr.com/) for overwatch and dragon age and you can send me prompts too


End file.
